A Good Days Work
by starrzjsc
Summary: Ozai hadn't ever been the lucky one. But when he finally needs it more then ever it not only comes, it brings irony, drama, murder, and lies. And he wrapped it all up in one day!Takes place in Zuko's flashback in Zuko Alone. Rated 4 saftey. Hinted Maiko


I don't own Avatar or Ozai, (not that I want to). And I don't own Zuko or Mai. Apparently you can't buy them online... T,T

* * *

Prince Ozai rarely walked with a pleasant step. Even more rare, was the fact that he smiling. Almost grinning. It was obviously very rude to walk into a funeral with such a cheerful manor. But, the yesterday before, was one that he would never forget. He played the memory of being in his Fathers presence, the old fools words, his gesters, in his head over and over again. He just couldn't get over it. It was all to perfect. Everything go acourding to plan, but life didn't like a schedule, so pleasant suprizes were nice. But only if they are in his favor...

Flash Back

The curtains that lined the wall blazed gold, the aura being the reflection of the hellionous inferno exploding with rath. The only thing louder then the raging hell was the bellowing of the man sitting on a throne in the center of it all. Ozai had once called this man father...

"Have you no idea the pain your brother now bares?! You too must know this burden and pain! You must know pain of losing a first born son! By sacrifcing your own..."

He almost accusing finger had been pointed at Ozai, but it lowered. His face became straight, and emotionless. He would have the same face for a National holiday, or even an execution. "Tonight you go to your sons room and strike him dead. Tomorrow morning bring me his body. Don't bawl or whine. I've had enough of that from the people of this country. Now go. I don't want to see until morning..."

Ozai was almost to the door, but he could still hear his father mumble, "As if I ever wanted to see your face at all."

For a moment, Ozai had seriously considered attacking him. He didn't care if he lost, was arrested or what-not. Rage boiled itself inside him. Starting at his stomach, and oozing it's way down his limbs, waiting to be set free...But Ozai sighed, turned around, bowed to his father, and left.

He then walked down the almost never ending gold and blood colored halls, his mind racing, his blood on the edge of boiling over.

He had always been "the-other-one." The ugly one. Few people could look at him for the first time and not flinch. His wife cared not for looks. They got along and that's what mattered to her. His children had no need to be afriad, they had grown up looking at the face of their father, so to both of them he was their father wather he was ugly of not. He he couldn't help but be slightly jealous of his smooth skined, fine faced son.

Iroh had been the handsom stud, the flirt, "the Dragon of the West." Ozai had grown up with neither title, nor looks, nor charm.So, early in life he had concluded he didn't need them. He obsessed him self with everything else.

Firebending.

That was everything. Yes, he studied governmental issues, but he didn't have to try hard. One wasn't born a Prince without having all the traditions, rituals, titles, histories, and everything else of the Fire Nation burned into your head. But Firebending was everything and anything else. It was superior. And that's what he wanted to be.

So what if he was born second? Does that hamper his ability to rule and govern? A man he knew, soft, worthless, but very smart (near genius) was trying to get his hands on the governor position. He would make exellent one, mind you, he knew all there was to the Fire Nation. He could be transported to Ba Sing Sa, and walking backwards, with his eyes closed, find his way back to his own door step. The Governors of the Fire Nation didn't have to be reliable. Just manipulatable. Just another string of power the Fire Lord could pull at. And that's what he wanted, to be Fire Lord

It was his dream. And it all depended on the death of the of the heir. Originally, he had thought of Iroh, but he had his doubts. How would he kill him? Could he kill him himself? What if he sent someone to do it? But, who could possibly kill the General of the Fire Nation? It would be a great deal of luck on his own part if he could even get such an order out of the palace with out being found out! But it had worked out. One of the heirs was dead, maybe not the one he had in mind, but it had all been set in place anyway. It was just the genius of his own daughter that astounded him...

The stage of Lu Ten's death had been pulled off brillaintly. He never thought his daughter could think of something so twisted, so perfect. Of course, she had no idea her own "suggestion" was actually what was the cause her own cousin's death. It had started as some simple questions she had bluted out after her fire bending lessons;

"Dad, what if Uncle Iroh died? Would you be the new heir? What would happen to Lu Ten? Would we become the heirs, if you did become Fire Lord-" and so on and so forth.

It got his mind stiring. Lu Ten? He had never thought of him. Surly he could kill Lu Ten. The boy wasn't a firebender, only a mere dual swordsmen. He was one of the best there was, but in comparsion to a_ real _fighter, like himself, the 17 old had had no chance. On top of that, if he could not find himself able to get out of the Nation and at the battle field he knew many strong soldiers that had a grudge against the wanna-be heir _and_ that could easily defeat him,. He could simple request that one of those soldiers be put to his side...Yes, it was all unraveling itself...

End Flash Back

Ozai stood beside his children, robed on the traditional funeral guarbe: white and gold. White, to symbolis the "good and pure" memories that the late Fire Lord had brought to his people. Gold, to symbolis the "imperal reverance" he showed upon his people.

Ozai almost snorted at the thought of his "imperal reverence." He knew he should focusing on the memory of the late highness, but with complete honesty he rather be a water bender. And at that thought he shuddered.

He finally heard what he had been waiting for, "Grandfather of Lu Ten, now passed. Grandfather of Zuko and Azula." The Fire Sage finish his sentence. And he walked forward.

"We lay you to rest now," He heard the body of the decrept man put to blaze. Then the Fire Sae continued "as was your dying wish you will now seceed by your second son."

The daidem was place in his topknot. And as he rose every soldier, every priest, all the subjects he now ruled, dropped to the ground. Right were they all should be.

Now he can start to live. And for the first time in his life, luck was on his side. Every step of the way it had been on his side. Yes, now he could REALLY start living!

* * *

REVIEW!!!

I WILL POST THE SECOND CHAP. IN A FEW DAYS OR SO!!! OKAY!!!

Luvz :P :P


End file.
